It All Started With the Book
by TheLastofUs
Summary: Haruhi finds her first guilty pleasure: a romance manga. She knows she shouldn't read it (especially some parts) because of her academic studies, but she can't help but image herself in the situations- a girl can dream right? But what happens if the Shadow King finds out? Quick Oneshot!


_**My FIRST OHSHC fanfic~! I hope you like it! This is my FAVORITE pairing.**_

_**~I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club!~**_

_**Haruhi's thoughts **__**Kyoya's thoughts**_

* * *

Haruhi ran through the almost-barren hallway as she tried to get to class on time.

_This is the last time I am staying up to read another manga chapter…_

As much as she hated to admit it, she had found a guilty pleasure of hers. She had always focused entirely on studying, yet two days ago, she had discovered a manga series that she just fell in love with from the start. It was a romance comic about a girl who was cursed to never fall in love, and a boy who hated the world. The two meet and go awry from their destined fates, although sometimes it gets… descriptive, so to speak. She couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if such a romance storyline appeared in her own life… But she has her law studies to complete, and let's face it: this stuff doesn't happen in reality.

Her thoughts were so far off that she hadn't noticed the person in front of her whom she just rammed into.

"I'm so sorry…" She mumbled, trying to collect her things.

"It's a curious thing. Just what has you so distracted this morning?" Her eyes rose to meet none other than the Shadow King.

"Senpai—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—" She stuttered in his presence before remembering her tardiness. "I'm going to be late!" She muttered as she ran off before having a chance to answer his question.

Kyoya shifted his gaze to meet her darting figure as he picked up a book off the ground.

_Interesting…_

* * *

It was almost time for the Club to end and Tamaki was coaxing all the ladies, telling them they would"meet once more in their dreams."

Just as the last girl gave a reluctant wave goodbye, the door shut. Kyoya was tapping away on his laptop with a serious aura leaking into the cheerful atmosphere. Tamaki immediately picked up his 'daughter' as he swung her around.

"Oh my little girl, I haven't seen you for two _whole_ days!" he yelled, recalling it was a Monday.

"Senpai, please put me down…" Haruhi mumbled, getting dizzy.

"Daughter doesn't love me?" Tamaki cried with a sniffle here and there as he dropped her, cowering back in the corner.

"Oh, come on boss," Kaoru spoke first as he approached him with his hands on his hips.

"She just doesn't like being tossed around," Hikaru added, mirroring his brother.

"Haru-chan gets dizzy. Like me!" Honey's sweet voice cheered on with only an acknowledging grunt from Mori.

Haruhi took a seat by the windowsill. "Whatever, I'm going to read…" She mumbled, rummaging through her bag for her reading book. Her eyes widened.

_Where is it… I can't find it…_

"By the way, Haruhi, I'd like to speak with you after the club is over." Kyoya's voice broke through her thoughts as he glanced over, amused that she couldn't find her book.

_Oh God no…_ She thought, already knowing what the subject would be.

It was another grueling twenty minutes before everyone finally went home, leaving Kyoya and Haruhi in the room alone.

"I'd just like to let you know that your debt has decreased by exactly 50% since you've acquired it." He said matter-of-factly as he pushed his glasses up his nose with his middle finger.

_Oh, is that all..? I must have left it at home…_

"Oh, that's nice. I'll be going now." Haruhi's words were rushed as she tried to hurry home to confirm her prediction. She made it only a few feet before Kyoya spoke again.

"Although, I may have misjudged your interests." Kyoya raised his voice a bit to stop her from leaving so soon. He picked up a paper-back book, looking at it as if it were a diamond.

Haruhi turned around and froze, staring at the object in his hands. He turned it over, flipping through the graphic pages.

"I would have never guessed you'd be interested in something of this genre and target-audience." He held up the book, his eyes beckoning for her to dare approach him to get it back.

"Um… I only got it two days ago, so I'm not that far into it yet… It just seemed like an interesting plot…" Haruhi lied partially, averting her gaze from his as she twiddled her thumbs.

Kyoya turned the book over, staring pointedly at the _Chapter 32_ on the spine. "Two days ago?" His tone was entertained with her flustered attitude.

_Well, what's the big deal? Tons of people like romance manga._

Letting go of her embarrassment, she summed up her courage and took a step forward to take her book back.

"Just what do you find engrossing with this?" He inquired raising his hand to avoid her reach. He stared at her for an answer.

Crossing her arms, she looked at him, "Kyoya-senpai, this is childish. Can I just have my book back?"

"Of course. I just find it perplexing that you would waste your time on literature that isn't beneficial in any way." Kyoya replied, holding the book out to her, blinking a bit more slowly as he looked back at the laptop.

"Not everything you do has to be for merit, _Senpai_." Haruhi said crossly as she grabbed her book, checking the pages to make sure nothing was amiss. Her eyes scanned over the pages as she immediately felt happier. She would read this chapter later.

"So you really are that enthralled in the literature?" He said, noticing her interest.

"What do you care?" She leaned against the wall, preparing for a longer conversation as she tucked her book under her arm.

"Not that I care, but that it contradicts everything I thought I knew about you: focused only on academics. So tell me, any other secrets you have?" He was now leaning on the table with one arm, looking up from an angle.

"I hardly call liking a romance book a secret." Haruhi snorted. "Are you saying you have no romantic interest whatsoever?"

"I haven't the time for such nonsense." Kyoya returned his attention to the spreadsheet on the accursed laptop.

"Wow, the Shadow King truly doesn't have feelings. Is it human?" She said jokingly, poking his shoulder.

"If you touch me with such causality again, you'll receive an increase in your debt." He said coldly without a pinch of emotion.

"So you're saying you've never thought about being in a relationship, nor have you any interest in it?" Haruhi was finding this hard to swallow. Even wealthy men must have _some_ emotion.

"This is rich coming from one who didn't care about gender in the first place." Kyoya retorted, avoiding the question.

"And my opinion can't change?" She asked, leaning forward.

"I suppose it may change." Kyoya said aware of her closeness, yet his vocal tones remained still.

"So your opinions don't change?" Haruhi asked with disbelief. "Even the Shadow King must have some things that change."

"My life is planned out ahead of time." His voice sounded tired, having said this line a million times before.

"So nothing ever changes?" Her question was more of a statement.

"No."

"Really, just how serious are you? Geeze, loosen up!" For some reason, Haruhi had seeped into a humorous mood, which Kyoya Ootori was _not_ used to. He found it amusing, yes, but it was peculiar. Haruhi actually had lost enough sense that she took the seat next to him, peeking over at the scattered numbers on the screen.

"And these numbers excite you?"

Kyoya finally looked at her, their faces only four inches apart. They stared down each other. Haruhi could feel him breathing slowly, but just barely, making a note that his breath smelled like some kind of forest spice.

"As much as I'm enjoying this conversation," Kyoya finally broke the silence between them with a smirk, "I'm going to be late for a dinner party if I don't leave soon."

He got up; the chair making a light squeaking sound against the tile flooring as his footsteps echoed in the background.

Haruhi's eyes hadn't moved from where his eyes used to be as the previous conversation registered in her head.

_Had I just had a __real__ conversation with Kyoya Ootori?_

Her head swiveled around just in time to see him glance back as well before opening the door and leaving.

She let a chuckle escape her lips as she got up herself.

_I never noticed before, but Kyoya smells really nice._

She thought, not caring she left out the honorific as the door clicked shut.

* * *

**TADAAA~! I hope you liked it! Please leave comments on suggestions, if I should continue this or not. (If I do, it'll probably have more KyoxHaru fluff) You can suggest anything; I'm very open!**


End file.
